Patrick McReary (SR)
Patrick "Packie" McReary is the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries, a minor character in Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. Packie is the second oldest of the McReary family, and seems to be the most "normal" of the family (besides his older brother Francis McReary, while his other siblings Gerald "Gerry" McReary is obsessed with football, Derrick McReary is a math nerd, and Kate McReary is apparently the most spoiled). Packie and Francis are also considered as the leaders of the five siblings, being the two oldest. History Early Life Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father on January 8, 2002, 3 years after Francis, in Vancouver, Canada. He was later followed by the births of Gerry in 2003, Derrick in 2005, and Kate in 2006. However, his father died shortly after Kate's birth. Packie tells Michelle Stone even though he was young at the time, he still misses and loves his father, and even thinks of Francis as his father/role model. Following in Francis' footsteps, Packie grew up with what Francis did: listening to rap music and playing video games. As a young child, Packie also played baseball, but he quit after he got hit in the stomach with a fast ball (he was always put in the outfield), and at the same time this happened, Gerry also started playing football. Events of the Franchise 2011: Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories In June 2011, Packie has befriended the protagonist, Jason Parker, and when he starts playing football with his brother Gerry, he supports both of them. Packie frequently appears at Jason's football games, watching him and Gerry play. At the end of the comic, when the Vancouver Vultures win the championship game, Jason thanks Packie for supporting him throughout the entire season. 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures The McReary Family play a minor role in this prequel. Packie and Gerry first appear near the beginning of the comic, giving papers to Salvador's teacher, Mrs. Jacob, who then says to tell Francis she said hi (she had Francis in 6th Grade in 2009). Later on in the comic, the siblings appear again, watching another one of Jason's football games. Interestingly, Salvador actually converses with the siblings, before leaving with his friends (but in his first series appearence, the act like they have never seen him before). The entire family are absent for the rest of this comic. 2013- Present: Sibling Rivalries On Gerry's 10th birthday, the McReary Family move to Wisconsin. Packie introduces his siblings to the reader, and when they arrive in Green Bay, he goes with Francis to their room. The two of them agree it will be fun in Wisconsin, even commenting that their old house in Vancouver was a "dump". During their time in the USA, Packie and the siblings meet many new friends, such as Tony Gonzales and Salvador Martinez, becoming very popular kids in Green Bay, but also unfortunatly, make enemies as well, such as Joel Gonzales and James Johnson. Personality Packie considers himself as a "normal" person. He loves to look fancy and stay clean, and hates to get sweaty and dirty (as seen in The Big Trade-Off, although he gets dirty anyway). As seen in The Football Faker, he is very popular at school, and he enjoys bragging to the girls. Most of the things Packie likes are shown to him from Francs. Like an average kid, he is a video gamer; he enjoys playing shooters such as Call of Duty and the Grand Theft Auto ''series. His favorite TV channels are MTV and Nickelodeon. Packie also loves rap music; his two favorite rappers are Eminem and Drake, but he also likes many more, such as Kendrick Lamar, 2 Chainz, Lil Wayne, and T.I. to name some. Packie loves all of his siblings (especially Francis) and his mother. Although at first he is seem to be annoyed with his siblings' obsession (such as Gerry with football), it is shown throughout the franchise that he still loves his family with all of his heart, and will do anything for them. Outfits To date, these are all of the outfits that Packie wears in the franchise: * Trademark Outfit: A striped v-neck under an uncolored jacket and pants, with plain shoes. Worn in almost every comic since Hello, Wisconsin!. * Bed: His T-shirt (which can be seen under his trademark v-neck shirt) and boxers with spots on them. Worn in The McRearys Get Schooled!, Roommates, and Best Brother. * Football Uniform: His brother's football uniform. It is the standard football uniform seen throughout the franchise, with cleats, a towel, hand bands, shoulder pads, and helment with the Green Bay Packers logo on it. Worn in The Big Trade-Off. * Dead Groom: A tuxedo similar to Jose Gonzales's, but with fake blood all over it. Worn in The McRearys' Halloween Special!. * Undercover: A polo shirt with a zipper, white sleeves, sunglasses, and a hat worn backwards. Worn in The Football Faker. * New Years' Tuxedo: An all-black tuxedo, in contrast to Jose's uncolered tux, with sunglasses. Worn in Happy New Year!. * Adult Life: At 31 years old, Packie wears a backwards hat, a stubble, a plaid open shirt with an undershirt underneath, and basic pants. Worn in Yearning to be Young at the epilogue, which is set 20 years from 2013 (2033). * Prequels: Like other characters, Packie has an alternate look as opposed to his look in the main series. In VS and SRA, Packie wore a striped polo shirt with a black collar, and of course, uncolored pants. * Gym Outfit: A t-shirt with "Wisconsin P.E" on it, shorts, and wrist bands. Worn in Dodgeball Mishap. * Pool: Simple uncolored swimming trunks with a plain shirt (which Packie takes off when he goes swimming) and sandals. Worn in The Pool Date. * Pajamas: A striped V-neck shirt similar to Salvador Real's (without the line going down the middle), basic pants, and black slippers. Worn in A Christmas Story. Appearances ;Cletus Comics * Cletus and the Diamond Deal (first appearance) * When the N.O.O.S.E Attack! (appears in flashback) ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series Being the main protagonist, he appears in every comic of the series. Trivia * Packie is based on DR4L himself: They both like to stay clean, wearing nice clothes, played baseball as a young kid, and like football a little. * Packie speaks with an Irish accent, as said by Michelle Stone in The McRearys Get Schooled!. It is possible the rest of his family have an accent, too, but it is unknown because the comic obviously has no audible dialogue. * Packie shares some similarities with Niko Bellic: They are both of European background (Niko is Serbian, and Packie is Irish), are new to the country their story is set in (the United States of America), and make friends in their city, as well as enemies who want to get rid of them (for Niko, it is the Russian Mafiya, and for Packie, it is the Wisconsin Warriors). Oddly, Packie's favorite game is ''Grand Theft Auto IV, which has Niko Bellic as the protagonist, meaning that Packie will obviously know him. However, the GTA IV counterpart of him does not exist in the DR4L Comic Universe version of GTA IV, as neither do any other characters who have a character named after him real in that universe. * In Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Packie tells Gerry when he gets to 6th Grade (at this part of the timeline, he is only in 5th Grade), he'll be popular, which foreshadows him being popular in The Football Faker. * Packie loves Francis the most out of all his siblings, as they are both considered "normal", and the fact that they are roommates contributes more to this. The comic Best Brother is centered around their love, which fills Gerry and Derrick with anger and jealousy, because Francis is Packie's favorite sibling. * He got his love for rap and video games by his older brother Francis. * Out of all of the protagonists in the DR4L Comic Universe, Packie is the youngest. He is also the only one of the three protagonists in the SR franchise to not currently be in 7th Grade (as after 2013, none of the characters ever age, or move up grades, but times goes by as normal). Category:Heroes Category:Football Players Category:Characters Category:McReary Siblings Category:Characters Who suffered the extreme shortage of Peanut Butter Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:SR characters that reappear in SR: SRA